runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Misthalin
Het Koninkrijk van Misthalin is een groot en belangrijk koninkrijk binnen Gielinor, en wordt geregeerd door King Roald III en Queen Ellamaria. Misthalin is de sterkste, menselijke natie, en bij verre het oudste omdat het al sinds het Vierde Tijdperk bestaat, en zijn hoofdstad, Varrock, bestaat al sinds het einde van de God Wars. Misthalin's belangrijkste bronnen van inkomst zijn Smithing, Mining en handelen. Het is gescheiden door het midden door de Rivier Lum, en aan de oostelijke grens met Morytania ligt de River Salve. Het grootste deel is voor non-members. Sommige denken dat Edgeville en Draynor niet binnen Misthalin ligt, maar dit is wel. Ook zeggen sommige dat Barbarian Village bij Misthalin hoort, maar dit hoort bij Asgarnia. Dorpen & Steden In volgorde van grote: *Varrock (hoofdstad) *Lumbridge *Edgeville *Draynor Village *Barbarian Village Geschiedenis Eerste Tijdperk In het Eerste Tijdperk was Gielinor gecreëerd door Guthix. Van die tijd, is er niets over Misthalin bekend. Sommige zeggen dat het toen nog niet bestond. Tweede Tijdperk Er is maar weinig bekend over het begin van het Tweede Tijdperk. Aan het einde van dit tijdperk, werd Misthalin gescheiden in twee delen, het noorden was onderdeel van Zaros zijn koninkrijk, waar twee grote steden bij hoorden; Senntisten en Paddewwa. Het zuidelijke gebied van Misthalin was een deel van de Myriad bevolking. Guthix koos liever voor de Myriad, hoewel hij in het tweede tijdperk in een diepe slaap was. Derde Tijdperk: God Wars Misthalin had het zwaar te voorduren onder het Derde Tijdperk, want dit was het tijdperk van de God Wars. Hoewel, Misthalin had het niet zo zwaar te voorduren als de Wildernis, maar de Myriad bevolking was helemaal vernietigd. Hun geesten kunnen gezien worden als de Light Creatures in de Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Zaros zijn tijdperk was verwoest, en Senntisten werd overgenomen door Zamorak, een generaal die Zaros zijn macht omver wierp. Máár, aanhangers van Saradomin verwoestte Senntisten (dus niet Zamorak), en erbouwde een stad uit de Ruines; Saranthium. Vierde Tijdperk Onder het Vierde Tijdperk werd Saranthium snel een ruïne, al binnen de eerste honderd jaar. Het gebied is nu bekend als Misthalin, en was overwoekerd door bomen in het noorden, waar alleen maar nomaden, barbaren en Goblins woonden. In het jaar 700 vonden reizigers een baby dichtbij een gebied waar Varrock nu staat. Ze vonden het een goed teken, en ze zetten daar een permanent dorpje neer, dat toen bekend stond als Avarocka. Wat uitkomt uit de Legende van Arrav (om meer te weten over de stichting, zie Varrock). Na wat problemen met Goblins, werd een vredesverdrag geaccepteerd, en Avarrocka stemde ermee in. Andere permanente nederzettingen begonnen te bestaan. Avarrocka was eigenlijk regeerd door een raad, die bekend staan als de Elders of Avarrocka, maar na een tijdje veranderde dit in een monarchie, geregeerd door een koning. Rond het jaar 1000, gingen de stammen om Avarrocka in Avarrocka wonen, en dit was het begin van Misthalin. Na een tijd, werd Misthalin sterker en beter georganiseerd. Alhoewel, in het jaar 1100, verklaarde Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan de oorlog aan Misthalin. Zijn hordes trokken over de Rivier Salve, en veroverde al snel het oostelijke land van Avarrocka. Drakan's legers werden gestopt, maar de overgenomen gebieden werden niet teruggenomen. In de volgende 100 jaar, ging Drakan weer verder, en hij had bijna Avarrocka onder zijn commando. Maar, hij werd verslagen door een legertje van zeven Priests. Na de oorlog, werd de Rivier Salve heilig gemaakt, en zo konden aanhangers van Zamorak nooit meer over de rivier. Rond het midden van het Vierde Tijdperk, werden de mensen meer beschaafd. Dit was voordelig voor Misthalin, omdat ze daarna snel handel gingen drijven met andere koninkrijken, zoals Asgarnia, Crandor en Entrana. Uiteindelijk viel Asgarnia in, en een paar kleine koninkrijken kwamen in zijn plaats. Misthalin werd hierdoor erg sterk. In het jaar 1777, veel kolonisten gingen over de Rivier Salve Morytania in. Ze werden allen: óf vermoord, óf tot slaaf gemaakt van Drakan, waarvan niet precies bekend is hoe dit gebeurde. Veel meer kolonisten gingen in Misthalin wonen in de volgende twee eeuwen. Het was in het jaar 1937 onder het bewind van King Claudius, dat Polonius het land ten noorden van de moerassen ten noorden van de Rivier Lum kreeg, en de eerste Hertog van Lumbridge werd. Vijfde Tijdperk Onder het Vijfde Tijdperk, na de ontdekking van runen, werden de mensen dominanter. Misthalin werd zelfs nog sterker, en Asgarnia werd snel herbouwt. Nu de mensen niet de hele tijd over oorlog en conflicten denken, begonnen ze met het ontwikkelen van hun cultuur en normen en waarden. Een van het grootste werk in Varrock was de riolering, ze werden gemaakt in het bewind van King Botolph, in het jaar 20. Het was ook dit jaar dat de demon Delrith Varrock aanviel, maar hij werd verslagen door Wally. De grootste catastrofe van het Vijfde Tijdperk was wanneer de Fremennik zijn stammen stuurde in Runecrafting Kruistochten, tussen het jaar 42 en 70. De Imcando Dwarfs werden bijna meteen geheel afgeslacht. De barbaren gaven op, en stopten nadat er veel leiders waren vermoord. Toen de Wizard's Tower afgebrand werd door boze Zamorakian magiërs, waren veel geheimen van de magie verloren, en er waren nog maar weinig runes. In het jaar 139, werd de stadstaat Crandor vernietigd door de draak Elvarg. Toen dit gebeurde, werd de economie van Misthalin veel slechter, omdat de meerderheid van de ruil met Crandor gestopt werd. In het jaar 143 werd het Schild van Arrav gestolen van het Varrock Museum door een dievenorganisatie die bekend stond als de Phoenix Gang. Ze vochten erover, en iedere vijandige groep in de gang stal de helft van het schild. De groep die een deel stal was de Black Arm Gang. Zelfs nadat King Roald II 1200 coins uitdeelde aan degene die het schild vond, zelfs na dat, is het schild pas pas geleden teruggevonden. In het jaar 154, werd Varrock aangevallen door een ondood leger, onder leiding van de Mahjarrat Lucien, maar werd bijna meteen verslagen. In het jaar 169 werden de ruïnes van Paddewwa hersteld, en ze noemde de gerenoveerde stad Edgeville. Belangrijke Gebieden Dorpen Lumbridge Dranyor Village Overig *Champions' Guild *Cooks' Guild *Draynor Manor *Lumbridge Swamp *Wizards' Tower *Gnomecopter Tours Members *Dig Site *Exam Centre *Lumber Yard *Paterdomus Quests Gratis *Cook's Assistant *Demon Slayer *Dragon Slayer *Ernest the Chicken *Imp Catcher *The Restless Ghost *Romeo & Juliet *Rune Mysteries *Sheep Shearer *Shield of Arrav *Vampire Slayer Members *Another slice of HAM *Defender of Varrock *Digsite Quest *Family Crest *Gertrude's Cat *Lost City *The Lost Tribe *Priest in Peril *Rag and Bone Man *A Soul's Bane *What Lies Below *Family Crest *Garden of Tranquillity *Rat Catchers *All Fired Up *Recipe for Disaster Achievement Diary *Varrock Achievement Diary Overig * De naam van het koninkrijk werd voorgesteld door de speler Caramon. Hij had dat gepost op een onofficieel forum dat het koninkrijk Misthalin genoemd moest worden. Ontwikkelaar Paul Gower was het forum aan het lezen, en vond dat het een goed idee was. (Waargebeurd) * Niet iedereen is het erover eens dat Al-Kharid een deel is van Misthalin, maar, de Runescape Game Guide laat zien dat Al Kharid deel is van de Kharidian Desert, en dus niet Misthalin. Category:Locaties * en:Misthalin